A recording device is disclosed with which inserting and removing operations of a paper feed cassette, ink cartridges, and a waste-liquid collecting tank can be performed from one surface of an apparatus casing. That is, with this device, during inserting and removing operations of the paper feed cassette, the ink cartridges, and the waste-liquid collecting tank, portions accessed by a user are gathered on one surface.